YouTuber Big Brother Heroes .vs. Villains
}} , also known as YouTuber Big Brother 2, is the second season of YouTuber Big Brother and third overall of the YouTuber Reality series. Development The third season of the series was brought up early during the building of the Big Brother house of YouTuber Big Brother 1. ''The viewers suggested using vloggers instead of gamers for the houseguest, with Dylan thinking about it. Half way through the second season, Dylan commented on his videos that the next season of the reality series would be another Big Brother, ending the speculations. He further confirmed this on his streams, undergoing development currently. Dylan also has the houseguests planned and ready. The season will likely air after the previous Big Brother series ends. During his latest livestream, he confirmed that the season will likely ''not ''be another ''Big Brother ''season due to the Fuller House mod. At the current time, the season and theme of the season are unknown, but the Sims of the YouTubers participating are finished. In the finale of YouTuber Big Brother 1, he gave a hint of the season by revealing the title--YouTuber Big Brother: Heroes vs. Villains, with a few of the upcoming houseguests' voice and catchphrases playing in the background. On November 15th, three new houseguests were publicly revealed during the first stream, namely: Dodger (Hero), NickDominates (Hero), and Keemstar (Villain). On November 17th, Dylan continued his stream to create four new houseguests. These were DanTDM (Hero), Kaceytron (Villain), Kaieldow (Hero), and MousieMouse (Hero). Four days later on November 21st, Dylan revealed the next batch of houseguests. These were LaurenZSide (Hero), LifeSimmer (Hero), RiceGum (Villain), and Sky Williams (Hero). Lastly, the last three houseguest were revealed on November 25th. SkyDoesMinecraft (Hero), ZombiUnicorn (Villain), and StampyLongHead (Hero), the final houseguest. The total of the houseguest is 14, two more from the previous season. The '''Original Blue Clique' compromises of the heroes: DanTDM, Dodger, Kaleidow, NickDominates, Sky Williams, along with the villains: RiceGum and ZombiUnicorn. The Original Red Clique compromises of the heroes: LaurenZSide, LifeSimmer, MousieMouse, SkyDoesMinecraft, and StampyLongHead, along with the villains: Kaceytron and Keemstar. The Current Blue Clique compromises of the heroes: DanTDM, LaurenZSide, SkyDoesMinecraft, and Sky Williams, along with the villains: Kaceytron and RiceGum. The Current Red Clique compromises of the heroes: Dodger, Kaleidow, LifeSimmer, NickDominates, along with the villains: Keemstar and ZombiUnicorn. SkyDoesMinecraft and LaurenZSide were candidates for the previous season, YouTuber Big Brother 1, but were not picked in favor of Deligracy and Dangthatsalongname, respectively. When a Head of Household competition occurs, the clique must act as one, similar to tribes. The clique with the best performance gains immunity and the ability to evict a person from the opposing side. The Head of Household is decided by the person who accumulates the highest points. During the streams and the first episode, Dylan mentioned the return of the Care Package twist, but a different twist to this unpredictable addition. The season has been described as a Big Brother and Survivor mixture. Cliques are similar to tribes, in which two groups go head-to-head in a set of challenges. The winning tribe/clique are safe from elimination. In addition, the season also contains Head of Household and Power of Veto competitions. These competitions decide on who are nominated and which person has the power to change the nominations. One notable difference is the voting process. In Survivor, the losing tribe go to Tribal Council where each person casts a vote of their choosing to eliminate from the game. Usually during the jury phase of the game, the castaways compete in challenges to gain immunity, in which the winner cannot be voted off during Tribal Council. There is also a Hidden Immunity Idol, where once used, negates all votes from the user. However, in Big Brother, the Head of Household decides which two are nominated and only these two can be voted out of the house, which applies to this season. In this season, the clique with immunity decide who is evicted by the end of the week. In the third week, the Friday episode was missed due to Dylan participating in a charity livestream, the "Friday" episode premiered the next day, Saturday, meaning the week went over the day, landing the eviction on Day 20. This means, the evicted houseguest of the week would be evicted on Day 20, which was Kaleidow. However, due to Dylan continuing the cycle of Monday and Friday episodes, the regular cycle returned. Twists Heroes vs. Villains: 10 heroic and 4 villainous houesguests battle for the crown of Big Brother winner. Cliques: The house is divided into two cliques, red and blue. These two cliques acts like tribes in Survivor, where the clique with the HOH has immunity and the power to evict another houseguest. Care Package: Each week, the viewers vote on the houseguest on who would receive a care package. However, a new twist makes the Care Package a little more interesting than the previous season. In this season, if and when a Villain ranks last in the polls, they will receive the Care Package. This makes no differences if a Villain were to receive the most votes, in which they will still get the Care Package. Lauren won the first Care Package, an advantage in the next HOH competition. Life originally won the second Care Package, but since Zombi placed last in the polls, the Care Package, instead, went to Zombi. Life, once again, won the third Care Package, the ability for her votes to count as double. If Life were to be nominated by the end of the week, the double voting will be used by her closest ally, whose vote will still count as double. The fourth Care Package was different from the previous as the roles of Heroes and Villains switched, meaning if a Hero were to place last, the Hero receives the package. If a Villain were to place first or last, no change would occur in the process, with the won with the most voted Villain receiving the Care Package officially. Rice won the fourth Care Package, which was an anti-Care Package, meaning he could not compete for the HOH competition. Clique Swap: At Day 11, a tribe swap occurred. This cause a majority of the houseguest to flip from their original cliques, with only five staying in their previous clique. Losing Clique Voting: For Week 4, Dylan announced a new twist in the game--letting every houseguest who are not nominated the ability to vote. Meaning, the losing clique of the week, Red, can vote for one of nominees to be evicted. Houseguests Voting History Legend *Purple - Head of Household *Red - Nominated *Yellow - Veto Holder *Orange - Immune Notes * In Episode 4, the vote ended in a 3-3 tie between Life and Mousie. As the current Head of Household, Zombi was forced to break the tie and chose to evict Mousie. * In Episode 5, Life originally got the Care Package, which was immunity for the week, but it was given to Zombi because she received the fewest amount of votes. * Life won the the Care Package, which was the ability for her vote of the week to count as double. Have-Nots History Care Package History Notes * The Care Package was originally won by Life, however, Zombi, who placed last, received it instead as she is a Villain. * Due to Sky M. being the previous Head of Household, he was not able eligible for the Care Package. * The Care Package of Veto Token was originally won by Nick, however, due Keem placing last in the polls, he instead received it. Game History 'Week 1' In the premiere, 14 houesguest entered the house and were divided into two cliques, red and blue. These cliques would serve as a twist for the season as the winning HOH would gain for their clique and the power to evict a houseguest from the opposing side. In the first HOH of the season, the houseguest were to paint a picture. The clique that accumulated the highest amount is the winner. The Blue Clique rose to victory, while their own Dan was crowned the HOH of the week. At the nomination ceremony, Dan nominated Mousie and Stampy, with the latter as his target to permanently separate him from Skelly Bear. His plan went into full motion when Mousie won the Power of Veto, granting her the ability to remove herself from eviction. In her place would be the pawn Life to secure Stampy's eviction. At the eviction, Stampy was evicted by a vote of 5-1, becoming the first person to be evicted of the season. 'Week 2' Following Stampy's eviction, the houseguest competed in the second HOH of Gnome Darts. Despite the Red Clique receiving an advantage of the Care Package, they suffered their second loss. After a three-way tie of Zombi, Nick, and Dodger, a random draw was made; Zombi ultimately won her first Head of Household. At the nomination ceremony, she nominated Mousie and Sky M. for eviction due to their terrible social game towards Zombi. At Power of Veto, Sky W. won his first competition and saved the other Sky from eviction. Zombi was forced to renom another houseguest and Life was nominated once more. At the eviction, the Blue Clique was split in half as the vote ended at a 3-3 tie, forcing Zombi to break it. Her hands tied back, Zombie chose to evict Mousie, one of her original nominees, saving Life from eviction once again. Mousie was voted off 4-3, becoming the second person evicted from the house. 'Week 3' Following Mousie's eviction, the house were informed of a game changing twist next week: a Clique Swap. Despite the swap, the Blue Clique continued their victorious streak as they won another Head of Household. Rice was given the title after choosing the right present. In the nomination ceremony, his personal agenda was pushed to the front as he nominated his enemy Life, along with her close ally Nick, in hopes for the former to leave and separate a strong duo. At the POV competition, Life won her first competition and saved herself from eviction, with the replacement nominee being Kaleidow. At the eviction, the heroes decided to rally up and evict Kaleidow for her social connections with the villains, evicting her at a 4-1 vote. She became the 3rd person evicted of the season. 'Week 4' Following Kaleidow's eviction, the remaining houseguests competed in Toy Carving Challenge. Although the Red Clique were near their first victory, they were faced with another loss once again. Due to a tie, the three Blue Clique members: Lauren, Kaceyton, and Sky M. competed in a tiebereaker with Sky M. earning himself the title of Head of Household. At the nomination ceremony, Sky M. nominated Zombi as his main target, with Dodger acting as the pawn. At the POV competition, Nick slid his way to victory as he won his first competition. Following his victory, he decided to not use the Veto. At the eviction, the votes were beginning to split as the house showed a division, however, with the use of Life's Care Package, Zombi was evicted by a vote of 5-4. She became the 1st jury member and first villains to be evicted. 'Week 5' Following Zombi's eviction, the houseguests competed in a Void Critter tournament style competition. In 3 rounds, Dodger was crowned Head of Household. At the nomination ceremony, she nominated her former Blue Clique members Dan and Rice for eviction. Her reason for Dan's nominations being his attempt on blindsiding her last week, while Rice was nominated due to his painted target on his back. At the POV competition, after several trivia questions, Rice won the luck of the draw and removed himself from the block. For the renom, Dodger decided to nominate her former ally Lauren for her backstabbing move the previous week. After a long night, the dominate six-person alliance rallied to evict the Hero Dan, making him the 2nd jury member. Week 5 Round 1 Following Dan's eviction, the viewers were notified of the following week being a Double Eviction. In the Head of Household competition, the remaining houseguest competed in a Spooky Skelly Bear, where Lauren won her first competition. At the nomination ceremony, Lauren nominated Rice as her target, alongside Dodger as a pawn and payback from the previous week. At the Power of Veto competition, Keem used his Veto Token on Rice, but the latter lost the comp, while Sky M. won it ultimately. Sky M. decided to keep the nominations the same, sealing the fate of Dodger or Rice. At the eviction, the house voted unanimously to evict Rice with a vote of 6-0. He placed 9th and is the 3rd jury member. Round 2 Following Rice's eviction, the houseguest competed in a week's worth of competition. The Head of Household was a Tetris style competition, with each colored cube representing a color. for the first time of the season, Keem won the competition with 16 points. At the nomination, Keem nominated his former ally Kacey due to her easy targeting and Sky W. as a pawn, as well as his lacking contribution to the alliance. At the POV, Kacey dribbled herself to victory as she won her first comp. With little to no options left, Keem was forced to nominate Nick to permanently destroy one of the duos: Life and Nick or Sky M. and Sky W. At the eviction, the majority alliance were split votes, with Sky W. receiving the eviction by a vote of 3-2. Sky W. placed 8th and became 4th jury member. Trivia *At Week 2, this season features the earliest for a tiebereaker to occur. *At Week 6, this season features the latest Double Eviction of all YouTuber Reality series. Category:YouTuber Big Brother